<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unshackled, i will roam the black roads once more by Wu_Ling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354146">unshackled, i will roam the black roads once more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling'>Wu_Ling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in memory of the black road of xibalba [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gods of Jade and Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Missing Scene, Spoilers, do not read if you haven’t read the ending yet, i love Loray’s bird, loray’s POV, spoilers for the ending of gods of jade and shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene between loray and hun-kamé; a not so articulate goodbye between a god and a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in memory of the black road of xibalba [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unshackled, i will roam the black roads once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is literally no one writing for this book and it is an utter blasphemy. Everyone should give Gods of Jade and Shadow a read. </p><p>Anyways (SPOILER) this is a missing scene I wrote trying to explain of how Loray knew of where Casiopea was to pick her up, and the conversation between Hun-Kamé and Loray to explain how Loray has a bag of black pearls to pass along to Casiopea. :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the earthquake came, the entire continent felt the tremors.</p><p>Loray steadied himself, his cards scattering from his fingers and a grin sharpening the edges of his lips.</p><p><em> Crazy girl</em>, Loray thought, sweeping up his cards as the tremors died down. He smiled at the tarot he held; two dark towers loomed in the hazy illustrations, cutting at the handsome red borders, three gleaming skulls out on display. <em> Crazy but incredibly daring. </em></p><p>His gamble had paid off.</p><p>Hun-Kamé was once again Lord of Xibalba. </p><p>The deed was done; the balance and order of the natural world restored. Not that Loray cared for the trivialities. </p><p>He had struck a bargain with a god, and it was a time for him to claim his winnings.</p><p>::~::~::</p><p>It was nightfall; the sun had settled under the covers of the distant horizons a mere hour ago, the darkness of the night thickening, lengthening the shadows and a familiar chill layered the air.</p><p>Loray flicked at the edges of his playing cards, watching outside his window, patient as he waited.</p><p>For the second time in not so many days, he was graced by the presence of Hun-Kamé, finally the God of Death and Lord of Xibalba once more.</p><p>Was Loray surprised the mortal girl was not with him? Supposing what he knew of gods, once their mortal usefulness had eclipsed, they are then discarded, the lines between hierarchies redrawn once more. </p><p>But, he had been looking forward a little to reconvene with the two of them together. It was not often a mortal goes on quests to save a god in this era. His interest had been piqued yet alas, he’d have to guess, the mortal had already been closed out from the chapters of their immortal lives. </p><p>“I am flattered that you have decided to grace me with your presence for the visit. Wasn’t an owl more than sufficient?” </p><p>Goodnaturedly, Loray beckoned the god to his sitting room, a suitcase packed, ready to travel the Black Road and out of Mérida. </p><p>“Nonetheless, Hun-Kamé, I am delighted to see you once again! I knew you would have made it,” Loray said with cheer, excitement loosening his silver tongue. </p><p>While Mérida had provided him with an endless supply of entertainment and souls, he was terribly excited to make his way to familiar lands. </p><p>How long has it been since he heard French not spoken in colonised tongues, but of those with purer roots? </p><p>“What of your brother? Have you rendered punishment for his actions?” Loray asked, curious. It was one thing to have been aware of the tremors but the events that took place were hushed up. Naturally, it made Loray quite curious to know. </p><p>“We have mended our past grievances. My brother has learned his lesson,” Hun-Kamé replied coolly. “I decided to follow the advice of Lady Tun and to not have him punished in the same manner I had been forced to endure.” </p><p>A laugh spilled out from him but tempered it to an ill-restrained grin when Hun-Kamé merely frowned at him. </p><p>“The girl stayed your hand,” Loray said, his voice sharp with mirth, enjoying the idea that a god could love a mortal. “You <em> listened.</em>” </p><p>“It was sound advice,” Hun-Kamé said, and Loray looked upon this with suppressed mirth. To think such a proud being would tolerate the advice of a mortal! He had not thought it was possible until now. </p><p>In his sitting room, Loray took his usual seat; his arms languid on the green upholstery, his legs perfectly crossed, a calm and welcoming expression on his face. </p><p>Yet he could not help the little tapping of his nail upon the velvet leather, impatient, blood curling in delight and hunger and longing for freedom— it has been too long, yes, indeed. Loray was ready to hit the road running once the seal upon him crumbled, and all the roads accessible to him as they once were, once again. </p><p>“I have come to make good on our bargain. I am the Lord of Xibalba once more,” Hun-Kamé said, once they settled in; correction, Loray sat in his armchair while Hun-Kamé remained standing, godhood rending him a statue. “With my powers returned to me, I shall grant you your wish; the freedom to travel the Black Road of Xibalba, Marquess of Arrows.” </p><p>“However,” Hun-Kamé continued. This made him straighten in his seat, suddenly wary. His freedom was so close at hand yet there were stipulations? “I have need of your services for one last time, marquess.” </p><p>Hun-Kamé handed him a small, black bag, tightly sealed by a drawstring. There was a faint clattering as it was placed atop of his palm. Its weight was relatively heavy. Loray examined it, finding it difficult to ascertain why Hun-Kamé would offer him what he guessed to be a bag of <em> marbles</em>. </p><p>“What is this for?” Loray asked, bemused. A flutter of wings, and his raven perched on his shoulder, cocking his head at the bag as well. </p><p>“What?” his raven echoed, and in curious synchrony, the two of them fixed their gazes upon Hun-Kamé and his unchanging expression. </p><p>“A gift for Lady Tun,” he replied, and Loray raised a brow, a bemused smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>“As far as I am certain, I am not Lady Tun, Hun-Kamé,” Loray said, his head tilted to the side, finding a seed of humour in their little exchange. </p><p>Hun-Kamé did not find it amusing. “I will bless the Black Road to open, archer, but I request you offer your aid to Casiopea Tun. Pass to her my gifts,” he said, dark, obsidian gaze flickering from the bag in his hand, and up again to hold his gaze. Loray stared back, intrigued. “I am certain you will find easy companionship with her. She is eager to leave these lands as you are, Marquess of Arrows.” </p><p><em> Gifts </em>? Loray toyed with the plurality of it, entertaining the hilarious notion that Hun-Kamé was offering, aside from the mysterious bag, Loray himself as a reward for the mortal. </p><p>“You will find Lady Tun in Tierra Blanca,” Hun-Kamé informed him, taking Loray’s silence as expressed agreement. “The sorcery that binds the hotel my brother has built will soon collapse. It is advisable you make haste, marquess, and retrieve her as soon as you are able.” </p><p>It did not sound entirely like a request, Loray mused, scrying the heavy expectation in that unearthly gaze. However, there was a strange note in his words, something that was unlike the usual aloof austerity of the gods. </p><p>Hun-Kamé hoped that Loray would not run off into the Black Road now that his obligations to this city, this country, was no longer binding. He’d be correct to assume so; why would Loray linger any longer than he had to? </p><p>Mérida had taken hold of him for so long, and this was finally an opportunity for his escape.</p><p>Yet why did he linger still? </p><p>Loray stood up, his raven fluttering to perch itself at the back of his arm chair as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. With practiced motions, he picked the crystal decanter and poured himself a drink. He swirled the thick, honeyed wine, and inhaled its cloying scent before he took a sip. His gaze casted to the open windows, he saw stars out, dotting the night; fireflies stuck in the tarry black. </p><p>“Marquess,” Hun-Kamé said, voice sprung in suddenness and coloured in impatience. “I will take your silence as your agreement. I have much to do. My court and Xibalba awaits me.” </p><p>Loray examined the contents of his glass, the intricate glass-carving shining in the lowlights of his abode. It was as such; the austerity of the gods, the scrupulousness of demons. He was a servant, gifted with slyness and cunning, yet made to be bent to the will and need of other beings. </p><p>He glanced at his raven, who stared back at him with a blank gaze, a subtle urging to speak. He slid his gaze to the window, where fireflies like Casiopea Tun existed, caught in the same syrupy darkness that kept her in place against her will. </p><p>Loray turned to finally face Hun-Kamé, and appraised him, unafraid of the stare of death, not when emotions were amicable between them. </p><p>They were not friends, as much as he teased that they had become. They were beings that were taught to live with more time that he knew what to use it for. They used each other, benefited off from favours and bargains and disparity in knowledge. </p><p>What does an immortal soul know of mortal souls? He was Hun-Kamé, Lord of Xibalba, and he was Loray, Marquess of Arrows. </p><p>And Casiopea Tun, the Levya girl, Hero of the Tale, Walker of the Black Road, Kingmaker of Xibalba — and now, a waiting mortal girl in need of a cab to drive her somewhere. Anywhere. </p><p>Loray decided levity and freedom were the things he truly coveted. What care did he have of the harsh divinity that balances them all? </p><p>“Are we not friends?” Loray said, his palms out, his smile sunny, not flickering even when it only made Hun-Kamé stonily frown. “It pains me that you do not readily agree. Haven’t I been your most faithful supporter?” He placed a palm flat on the fabric of his green suit, his smile widening. “It is not a trouble to rendevouz with the lady. I shall ensure she will safely reach whatever destination her heart desires.” </p><p>Hun-Kamé’s frown deepened. “Vanish your mirth, marquess, and speak plainly. No tricks.” </p><p>Loray held his hands up placatingly. “No tricks,” he said, his lying tongue still. “It so happens that Tierra Blanca is on the way to New Orleans. I shall offer her a ride, as you’ve requested, Hun-Kamé.” </p><p>Hun-Kamé appraised him, his eyes narrow and his chiselled expression tinted with suspicion. </p><p>“And you shall not at any point of time trick her to hand over her soul, marquess,” Hun-Kamé said sternly. “Lady Tun is to be offered the respect that she rightfully deserves as my champion. If she does not walk the Black Road to the Jade Palace when her death comes for her, I shall know.” </p><p>Loray’s brows rose; he had hardly thought of it— what use would he have for her soul? She is too defiant and much too stubborn. He would rightly guessed she’d give him indigestion if he were to devour her soul. Not to mention she’d have the lingering bitterness of death from her brief joining with Hun-Kamé. </p><p>“Lady Tun? I am not interested in her soul, Hun-Kamé.” Loray lazily flicked his hand, and his raven settled onto his wrist with a graceful flutter of its wings. </p><p>“Not interested,” his raven repeated. </p><p>“Ensure that your interests remain as such,” Hun-Kamé replied, his tone unforgivingly cold with authority and warning. </p><p>Loray grinned, stifling the need to give an exaggerated bow. He knew what lines to cross and when not to tread them, and amusing as it would be, Loray does not dare mock a god who has full measure and control of his power. </p><p>“Will there be any other requests?” Loray asked, restlessness returning. He glanced at his suitcase, resisting the urge to tap his foot. </p><p>“No,” Hun-Kamé said, grave. “I open the Black Road of Xibalba for you, Loray, Marquess of Arrows. Its roads are now yours to wander freely, and at your own peril.” </p><p>Their surroundings hardly changed, but Loray could feel the thruming of his binding magic breaking at the utterance of his words. And for a moment, there was only silence, his invisible chains clattering to the ground.</p><p>And then, Loray, after the longest time, could finally feel the world around him. </p><p>Loray bowed to Hun-Kamé, for he was very grateful and ecstatic, and took care to mind his manners when the situation called for it. </p><p>“It was very nice doing business with you, Hun-Kamé,” he said, straightening, his teeth sharp with excitement, fervent with the taste of freedom. </p><p>Hun-Kamé nodded. With his bargain paid in full, the god readied to leave, and Loray, caught in the act of rare sentiment, almost asked for him to stay a little while longer. </p><p>However, Loray stayed his tongue, and that moment passed.</p><p>After all, what parting words does a demon have for a god? </p><p>Hun-Kamé left, dissolved within his wraiths of shadows, erasing any trace of his existence.  </p><p>Loray had no regrets - it would be centuries before he’d ever think to step foot into Mérida once again, but even if eons had passed, he’d imagine Hun-Kamé would still be here, ready to make a bargain with him, as all gods loved to do. </p><p>::~::~::</p><p>When Hun-Kamé left, Loray grabbed his suitcase, and resisted the human urge to have one last sweeping glance around his abode. He did not need one last look at what he had built here. There was a much brighter future that awaited him, and he did not make it a habit to dwell on the past. </p><p>With levity in his heart, Loray slipped into the pockets between worlds, a thrill of pleasant familiarity enveloping his being. </p><p>In the cover of darkness, Loray roamed the endless road of the Black Road, ready for its many twisted crossroads and whispering misdirections, abominable creatures and wailing deaths, his gaze fixed upon his sweet, sweet freedom lying ahead. </p><p>“I am headed to Tierra Blanca,” Loray said to the Black Road, swinging his suitcase jauntily at his side. “I am headed to claim my freedom. I am headed for Casiopea Tun.” </p><p>::~::~::</p><p>In a green jacket, and a flat cap to match, a sack of clacking pearls (he had snuck a quick look) tucked within the pockets of his jacket, it took him absolutely no effort to acquire and commandeer one of Zavala’s many automobiles. He leisurely took upon the role of a chauffeur, easily obtaining the task designated for the mortal he wished to meet. </p><p>Urging the automobile to the hotel’s front door, he saw her, dressed in a blouse and pleated skirts and no longer in those wretched rags when they had first met. He was amused by her concentrated frown of confusion, and flattered by the little flash of recognition in her gaze. </p><p>He stopped the automobile next to her. He rolled down the window, and leaned out to offer her a friendly smile. His raven, perched upon his shoulder, cocked his head in greeting. </p><p>“Good morning,” Loray greeted lightly, his raven echoing him, his gaze bright as he took the breadth of her in. The little lost look in her eyes, the fiery defiance that existed despite it all, and her insatiable hunger for freedom and knowledge and the world. </p><p>Loray was a demon, not a sorcerer. The gift of foresight was best left to witches and gods but at the sight of her, Casiopea Tun, he could not help but divine that his future was very bright indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>